Current methods of capturing and/or killing rodents such as mice are unsightly, unsanitary and can be dangerous. One example of such a method is the common mouse trap with a spring operated mechanism that is released by a trigger. The trigger is actuated when a mouse attempts to remove the bait secured thereto. The spring operated mechanism snaps closed, instantly killing the rodent. The entire trap with the expired rodent is disposable. However, the sight of the dead rodent caught in the trap is not pleasant and it may spread bacteria in the area around the trap. These types of traps are also dangerous because they may injure children or family pets.
Another method of trapping and/or killing rodents such as mice involves the use of poisons. This method is not conducive to use within the home where people and pets may unknowingly handle the poison. Poison left outside the home may also kill harmless wild animals. The use of poisons may also lead to rodents expiring in undesirable areas or areas that are inaccessible, which will prevent proper disposal.
Other methods include trapping live rodents inside an enclosure or by a sticky substance placed on the bottom of a trap. These methods are also undesirable because the enclosure must typically be larger in size in order to capture and contain the rodent and creating the burden of having to dispose of the live animal.